The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balpixdople’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program during April 2000 at Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was the delevopment of new Impatiens cultivars with numerous small, fully double flowers, excellent basal branching, and upright compact growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection designated 3177-1-1-2, not patented, characterized by its single salmon-colored flowers. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection designated 12865-2, not patented, characterized by its large flowers and dark green-colored foliage. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination during September 2002 at Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproducation of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since September 2002 at West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.